vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107744-going-back-in-time-october-2007-an-old-article-about-carbine
Content ---- Ahahahhahahahaaahahhaah- oh god, good thing I wasn't drinking anything. *looks at Wildstar's CX/AH interface *looks at Wildstar's achievement interface *looks at Wildstar's quest interface *looks at Wildstar's costume interface *looks at Wildstar's party interf- error, please type /reloadui Haaaaa... good one. Really good one. :lol: | |} ---- could it use improvement? Yes.Was carbine forced to launch before the game was polished over enough? Yes. Hopefully it will only get better. | |} ---- Do we know this? I agree that it certainly looks that way, but is this a known, substantiated thing? | |} ---- The game didn't change. The scene changed around them. MMORPGs were a lot different in 2007. That was the year The Burning Crusade released. People don't realize how accessible this game would have been in 2007. Since then, the MMORPG world has gone collectively to a softer place to pad subscription numbers. And a lot of former MMORPG players were left out in the cold, wanting a more difficult game that felt like one of those old MMORPGs. | |} ---- The problem is guys with your mentality assume that you are "a lot". You are a few. A few is not enough with today's budgets. You have to aim for a diverse bunch. That is what WoW does perfectly. There are layers of content for EVERYONE. | |} ---- No, it is just what people have decided must be true Carbine always said the game would launch when it was ready | |} ---- Nope, they arent a few. But surely arent the majority. Casuals already have 2 major games to go: GW2 and WoW. If Wildstar go to full casual path will probably run into an even bigger competition. What it needs to do is to have some balance, giving hardcore players their over the top reward and giving the "midcore" or casuals relevant reward that can earn through SKILL not RNG or grind. I dont have enough time to raid as I used to back in 2007. Today I want to jump in and be able to progress my character but dedicating 2 hours tops. But I dont want to AoE AoE AoE content or just zerg it down. I want to actually be challenged to face it as a skilled player, but respecting my lack of time to farm up a lot of rep. | |} ---- ---- Is this satire? Carbine has solved the problem of depth (specially character diversity and itemization): RNG, RNG, RNG. Asian-style MMORPG casino-like RNG. Hardcore. To be honest, the combat system and dungeon mechanics (learning curve and difficulty) is what keep most people playing the game and some aspects and lore of this new IP. | |} ---- Yes. They are the few. There's a reason Wow grew in population the way it did. There was no Deleveling, Corpse runs, Open World Dungeons that you competed with "no lifers" over ect. Casuals/SemiiHardcore have more options than you listed. Because there is more of them. Hardcore players have their options too. They just refuse to go play them because those games aren't made by big studios. They need to accept the fact that Big Studios aren't going to cater to them. It's too hard to be profitable in a timely fashion when backers are breathing down your neck for a return on their investment with such a small pool. The Hardcore Players need to get behind he smaller guys. Lord British has a game he's working on with a very interesting PVP combat system that even I was digging lol. If you liked UO you should be supporting him. the guy who made Vanguard also has a project. They are better off supporting those guys. The big boys want to make money. | |} ---- ---- ---- Other than raids and the attunement process, which part of the game is inaccessible to the masses? It says right in the quote they want content for both types of players. People keep complaining that Wildstar is super focused on being a hardcore game, but other than the attunement/raid there is nothing in the game that is all that difficult. The entire rest of the game was made for casuals, why can't hardcores have just the raids? | |} ---- ---- No one is asking for Raid Nerfs. They are asking for access. Will QQ raids are too hard posts come? They sure will. Everyone should atleast have the option to go in and get stomped. No other game completely locks out the so called "casuals". It's a bad idea. That's why. | |} ---- Look, Balf, none of us are "many". MMORPGs are a niche genre. But Wildstar's doing fine. Hell, you're still here talking to us, and you've been complaining about the game for at least well over a month now. The biggest problem with your point is going to be this, though... Dude, I don't know if you've stepped into GA yet, but if you think attunement needs to be lessened because people should be able to walk into it, you have absolutely no idea how blisteringly hard raiding is in this game. You need 20 people that aren't just on the same page, they have to be reading at the same speed. I'm all for switching up attunement so the skill check is more accurate, but I've no sympathy for anyone who thinks that they should be able to skip attunement because it takes time or is too hard. Enigma only just downed the first boss of Datascape, after pretty much everyone called Daemon System impossible. People are going to faceplant into GA and all their rage is going to turn on the "inaccessible" raids. I didn't come to this game for another FFXIV:ARR. I'd have stayed there if I wanted the developer to roll out the red carpet for me. | |} ---- I have yet to find a pug that's even been able to FINISH a vet dungeon, nevermind get silver. | |} ---- If you buy this game, you should be able to play it. The terms hardcore and casual are pretty *cupcake*in' dumb. Why should someone with a mortgage be blocked from playing the same thing as someone on summer vacation with no priorities? Then in turn be ridiculed because they're not hardcore? When you grow up, and find yourself in the position of the "casual" you'll understand where the rest of us are coming from. These comparisons are just an example. | |} ---- ---- ---- They extended realease like 8 months. Worked on this for over 9 years... | |} ---- And SWTOR was in development for 7 years. Development time doesn't mean ANYTHING if the company can't use it properly, as Carbine clearly didn't or they wouldn't be in the process of redoing several core systems. Game design is an iterative process, most of what they spent those 9 years on will never see the light of day and may not even exist anymore. | |} ---- ---- It was in 2007, so early-mid TBC. It was definitely less casual then. | |} ---- And thats how it should be! If you need to pug vet dungeons for attunement I dont even see reason why you need the attunement done? You wont be pugging raid in Wildstar ever ... ;) So either find a guild or just give up trying ... wildstar is not for solo players Even before release everyone knew vet dungeons are super brutal and you wont finish them with pugs most of the times. Thats why I did start playing Wildstar. What other reason I would have? Because of combat? I dont mind tab targeting Because of humor and scifi? I prefer fantasy Because of better support? :D I would stick with wow which has way more classes, races, content, polishness, players, options, new expansion soon with maybe even better gfx than wildstar .. But I quit wow cause got sick of how casual friendly it become, if Wildstar would be the same I would not even try it. | |} ---- How about... "4 out of 5 guilds at this point have a 'be done with silver dungeon attunement' requirement to even apply"? Right, riiiight: "OMG THOSE GUILDS SUCK, FIND A GOOD GUILD". Sure mate. Because the selection is nearly infinite, especially on all the low pop servers. :rolleyes: TL;DR: Be realistic. | |} ---- Carbine's also said that something like 70% of the playerbase predominantly plays solo, and telling almost 3/4ths of your consumers that you don't want them isn't exactly smart financially. Personally, I'm burnt out forever on raiding after doing it in WoW from 2007 to 2013. I'm just doing the attunement because it gives me something to work toward. | |} ---- Then blame the freaking low pop servers and ask for merges .. I just know this .. the day Carbine caters to casuals and start nerfing the content or making it more acessible is the day I quit Wildstar instantly :) And believe me, I am not the only one, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany of the hardcore players, streamers, etc. who signed up for Wildstar for same reasons will quit but who cares, you can still enjoy it ;) But I guess casuals, solo players pays the bill as you say ... so thats good for ya | |} ---- So people should be kept out of raiding not because they lack skill but because they have to pug silver dungeons to even be accepted into guilds. Yeah, dumbest post I've read in a while. Not going to bother replying to such ignorance any further. And I usually love arguing even moot points. Edit: Oh I See you edited your post. I didn't say anything about making things easier, but of course this is the stereotypical bite-reflex/knee-jerk reaction of the so called "hardcore". Still nothing worth discussing any further. Whatever, man. | |} ---- Dunno what guild are you looking for but on Hazak raiding guilds are looking for players all day and are willing to get them throught attunement ... Guilds will soon realize that people people with done attuenement are already in guild and start looking and boosting players instead of looking for ones with done attuenement. I guess you just cant find any guild for whatever reason so you its end of the wildstar :D | |} ---- It's also why WoW is slowly becoming smaller. When talking about accessability, people tend to forget the time factor. 10 years ago, mmo were still a niche genre, so gamers needed some hand holding. Now it's the opposite : everybody and their grandmother know how mmos work under the hood, we need no more hand holding, and better challenges. | |} ---- ---- That's an assumption on your part with no data to back it up. MoP launched with a fairly hefty daily grind and it was apparently so bad on sub numbers that they're flat out removing daily hubs in WoD. | |} ---- ---- Assuming that dozens of millions players through 10 years of MMOs do know in 2014 how mmos work is quite acceptable, I guess. Also, grinding does not equal challenge. | |} ---- WoD's gutting combat pretty heavily, which is a big part of why I left. :\ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkiRehqifV8 Sorry for derailing, btw. I'll stop. | |} ---- Well then, WOW is doom. Wonder if carbine knows about this. | |} ---- ---- ---- For me grinding the insane title back in the day in WoW (before they destroyed it by removing Shen'dralar), was for sure a challenge. It wasn't psysically difficult, but mentally I was challenged trying to keep my eyes on the price for so cupcaking long. I do agree that grinding isn't at all times challenging, but sometimes it is the case (every now and then :rolleyes:), albeit for the vast minority (yay semantics!) OT: Gosh someone should punch me in the face for formatting my phone with the Google Authenticator app installed. Now I find myself reading through these forum boards while I wait for Carbine to help me out with my account (I'm in for a long one here I think ... oh well), and holy testicles it's depressing how needlessly negative some people are. For some odd reason all I can think about now is the song 'Instant Pleasure' by Rufus Wainwright :unsure: Anywho, back to the topic at hand. | |} ---- Why should you have access to something you haven't progressed to yet? If they got rid of the attunement, people would just say "Man the first boss is too hard, why do we have to kill him to get to the second boss? Let us do the bosses any order we want!" Just to put this in perspective, I'm only 2/4 on silver dungeons, and most of my guildies are in the same position. Am I upset that the attunement is taking this long? A bit. I certainly wouldn't be mad if they removed the timers on silvers soon, but I understand why its there. It doesn't get any easier in raids so the only thing to do is step it up and meet the challenge. I'm going to be leading the raids for my guild and I don't want to raid with a bunch of people that can't do interrupt rotations and are terrible at dodging complex telegraphs. On the one hand, the attunement is annoying, on the other hand, its refreshing to have something challenging to tackle as a guild and I'm sure raids will be much the same when we get to that point. Whenever I get frustrated by it I remind myself that it is a training tool for raids. I finished vet STL and vet KV with dungeon pugs before I could even down them with people in my guild. I've also had several guildies get silvers in pugs. Pugs will get better and better at doing them everyday as more people learn the fights. It just takes awhile for that knowledge to propagate through the playerbase. I used to think Stormtalon was the hardest boss I'd ever seen, but after dying to him countless times and learning a few tricks about the mechanics, he's quite easy now. There are a lot of bosses in vet dungeons that literally seem impossible when you first try them, but as you learn the mechanics it gets easier and easier. For example, it took me a loooong time to realize that the lightning Stormtalon drops right after the knockback phase always strikes about 8 meters away in the direction you are facing. Once you know that, its much easier to dodge. Without that knowledge, it will kill you every time as you run back to the boss. | |} ---- ---- What I read: "I was cyber-stalking Gaffney in hopes of coming up with his personal email address, and this is what I found." :p | |} ---- This. I've been queuing for no real reason since I hit 50 as observing failure amuses me and I've noticed a steady decline in how poorly people handle the content, even with a complete lack of communication or stun rotation the lowest common denominator has steadily raised where KV and STL are concerned. It does get better eventually, this game just makes that timeline longer. I make no comment as to SC and SSM though I think rock bottom is still basically accurate for those, don't queue for them unless you're looking to build set of "times you've had to repair your gear" for reference. SSM is particularly bad because even attuned people don't really know it since many (not all) were run through by guilds just to get it out of the way for raiding. I blame nobody for that given the length of SSM causing people to shy away but it does mean that even people who raid GA and you'd think know it and have great gear and are other wise great players have no accumulated knowledge and practice for that place. | |} ----